


Trials and Tribulations

by tilted_halo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, MarkMatt, Mpreg, Omega Matt, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Post Mpreg, Romance, Scandal, TomMatt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilted_halo/pseuds/tilted_halo
Summary: A story of cheating and sneaking.Matt finds out that he's pregnant...but who's the father?
Relationships: Mark/Matt (Eddsworld), Matt & Tom (Eddsworld), Matt/Tom (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 8





	1. Brrrr.

Matt sighed as he walked down the street, puffing out smoke due to the temperature in the air. 

The time was about 11:00 PM and he was getting cold and a bit distressed. His heat was coming up soon which made him feel much more vulnerable than usual. The stressed, sugary smell aerated off of him in the snow as he tried his best to keep himself warm.

A blonde male just happened to be walking behind him, his smoky smell not too obvious from where he was standing.

He perked up as the sweet scent hit his nostrils, trying to figure out where it was coming from. His eyes soon met that of the ginger male, looking at him from behind. He caught up to him and caught his attention. 

"Hey! You doing alright, neighbor?" he asked in an approachable manner. 

He walked next to Matt, trying his best not to drool over the tantalizing smell. Matt perked up at the lovely, charred smell as he looked at the cleft-chinned blonde next to him.

"O-Oh! Hello, Mark!" he greeted with a smile. He quickly began to think about Tom and how protective and defensive he would be if he discovered that he was talking to another male, an alpha at that. "I-I'm doing well! Just a bit frigid is all," he sneezed. 

Mark screamed internally as he watched Matt's display. He knew that he wasn't trying to be deliberate and intentional with his submissive actions, but for an alpha nearing rut, it was a bit of entertainment. "Well, I've got the boys some food if you wanna come inside. I would hate for you to have to walk the long walk to your place."

Matt thought about the offer he was given, and then soon listened to his stomach grumble. He was starving. His body needed obscene amounts of carbs for what he was about to endure. He flushed and snuggled more into his coat. 

"O-Oh sure! I could go for a bite!" he smiled softly as his thoughts raced. 

'You have to make sure not to stay too long. Tom's going to sniff you out,' he thought to himself as he walked with Mark to the front of the neighbor's house. 

He stood next to him patiently. Mark knocked and took a step back, waiting for his call to be answered. The door opened, revealing a mixed male as the sugary smell hit him straight in the face. 

He tried to hold back his shark-like impulses to the best of his ability, looking over at Matt whose face was growing redder by the minute. He held the door as another soft brun peeked over his shoulder from the couch, holding his teacup. 

"Matt?" the male in front of the door inquired to the omega. Matt snuggled softly into his jade overcoat, exhaling more frost. Mark cleared his throat and spoke for him, seeing that he was a bit flustered. 

"I saw him walking alone and I thought I'd invite him in to have a bite with us if that's well," he spoke, looking up at the mustached male, awaiting his response after a thought. 

The biracial male in front of the door rubbed his neck and looked at them "I mean--" he was quickly interrupted by the soft brun. 

"Oh, come on, Eduardo! You're letting all of the warm air out! It's like a polar bear's armpit out there!" he piped, snuggling deeper in his fluffy blanket and holding the saucer for his blue teacup in his hand. Eduardo chuckled softly as he heard his omega yip at him, flushing gently. 

"Calm down, Jon, I'm letting them in." he replied to his mate as he moved out of the way so they could enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated :) (don't worry, more chapters are on the way!)


	2. Dinner.

Matt walked in and huffed softly as he took off his coat and fluffy boots, blushing more as he smelled Eduardo's post-rut scent. He took a seat and smiled at Jon as they began to conversate as Eduardo and Mark set out the food on the coffee table. Jon laughed kindly and and smiled at him as he watched the others settle and Matt began to grab his food. An obscene amount of it. 

He began to chew, Mark looking on with a gentle smirk as he ate his own dish. Jon looked up innocently from his takeout and watched Matt chow down. He knew what this hunger was about. He was gaining energy and carbs for an upcoming heat, one that could occur very soon. 

Jon flushed softly, remembering how much he ate before his heat and Eduardo almost tearing him to shreds. He took another sip of his warm tea and cleared his throat. Matt purred and ate in a slightly flustered manner. Coming to the end of his dish, he swallowed saliva and cleared his throat as he sat politely. 

"H-Hey Mark?..." he asked the blonde. Mark looked over at him with his pools of dark lilac essence. 

"Hmm?" he purred like a panther. Matt flushed deeper as he looked at him, the sugary scent growing a bit stronger. 

"U-Um, where is your washroom?" he asked without letting out any sounds of alarm or anxiety. Mark pointed in the general direction as he cleared his throat to speak. 

"Down there and take a right. Should be the last door in the hall." Matt nodded and smiled softly as he took himself to the bathroom. 

Matt had finished up his business, looking himself in the mirror as he winked and chuckled softly even though his urges were becoming stronger. His knees had become weak, soon beginning to pant and whine gently while he huffed and slid onto the bathroom mat. He practically melted as his scent became stronger as it lingered in the air. The residents in the living room began to notice the change in smell, trying to figure out the source. Jon sniffed the air and purred gently. 

"Was one of you two baking cookies? It smells amazing!" Eduardo shook his head and sniffed the air, almost lunging out of his seat and smirking deeply. Mark sniffed the air as well as he was more composed than his friend, biting his lip and looking around to try to keep himself from going feral. Jon was a bit surprised at Eduardo's action, soon setting his tea down on the coffee table and sighing. 

"I'm going to go check on Matt, he's been in the loo for a while," he commented as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Are you doing alright in there? You've been in there for a long time," he asked the door. Matt panted and swallowed his saliva audibly and nodded, though not visible. 

"I-Indubitably!" he tried to say without sounding desperate. 

Jon sighed softly as he looked down at the floor. 

"May I come in?" 

Matt contemplated and allowed it. 

"Y-Yes, you may!" 

Eduardo and Mark had been behind Jon quietly listening to their conversation. Jon opened the door to see Matt on the floor in a heated puddle, sweating and panting gently as the smell was at its peak. 

Mark sniffed and noticed the very delectable scent laid out in front of him and his friend. Matt looked up at the two alphas and omega standing in front of the bathroom door. To the two alphas in front of him he was like a Happy Meal, open for the taking. Matt whimpered softly at the strong presence as Jon squeaked and watched the two alphas look at each other with daggers in their eyes. Eduardo smiled and looked over at the puddle of Matt, smirking devilishly. 

"Say, would you like to come in my room? I've got some tchotchkes that you may wanna take a look at for your collection," he smirked like a jackal, licking his teeth dominantly. 

Mark growled and looked Eduardo in the eyes. 

"I think I heard him say earlier that he wanted to see what I had purchased from Hermes earlier, didn't you, Matt?" 

Jon had left due to feeling flushed and embarrassed. He went to his room and whimpered quietly. Matt huffed softly as he watched Mark enter. 

"I could have sworn I had left my-" he slammed the door on Eduardo and locked him out with a smirk as he heard him hiss and growl from outside of the door, the charred smell becoming more aggressive as he barked and barked. 

He soon gave up and stormed off, the burnt scent travelling behind him. Mark purred and helped Matt onto the counter, looking him in the eyes. Matt nodded in consent, Mark smirking softly as the night progressed. 

Meanwhile, Matt's phone was going off every few minutes...

12 missed calls from Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated :) (don't worry, more chapters are on the way!)


	3. Return.

Matt panted softly once the best was over. He whimpered softly and kissed a sleeping Mark on the cheek as he got himself cleaned up and fixed up so he could start heading back home quietly.

Tom was busy pacing in his and Matt's room, wondering where his omega was. 

Matt stumbled into the house as quietly as he could, panting softly as the marks on his neck and shoulders stung with love and affection. Matt slowly tiptoed upstairs, thinking that Tom was asleep and he could just slip into bed. 

Like he hadn't done that already.

Matt walked into the room and saw Tom pacing. He hugged him from behind and smiled. 

"Hello, love~" he purred kindly and submissively. 

Tom perked up and hugged him happily and kissed him all over. 

"Hello to you! My god, I was so worried about you!" he mewed lovingly and kissed him deeply as they smiled. "Christ almighty, I almost called the authorities!"

Matt pulled away and caught his breath.

"I just took a little longer walking. It was beautiful tonight," he purred and nuzzled him.

Tom smiled and changed him and his mate in more comfortable garb.

Tom chuckled and smiled. 

"Of course, of course. It is interstellar." 

Matt smiled and yawned. 

"Shall we rest?" he asked kindly and sweetly.

Tom smiled and swooped up his mate in a bridal hold. 

"We shall~" he purred softly as he tucked he and his boyfriend into bed, the calm sounds of winter serenading them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated :) (don't worry, more chapters are on the way!)


	4. Breakfast.

SOME TIME LATER

Matt woke up with a yawn, stretching and scratching his belly. He froze, feeling that the shape was a bit abnormal. 

He went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Could he be? No, he couldn't.

He continued to feel the shape along his abdomen as he soon just ignored it and went along with his morning. He continued to get ready for the day. He combed his hair, changed into some oversized clothing (excluding his black thigh high socks + his booty shorts) and searched for his toothbrush. He picked up the toothpaste and began spreading it on the bristles. Something about it just seemed so tasty to him. 

It sure did smell like bubblegum...maybe it could taste like it...right? 

He sniffed the tube of toothpaste and purred softly as he got goosebumps. He began to raise it to his mouth before a knock came at the door before it opened.

Tom stood in the doorway with a confused look on his face. 

"Matt...what are you doing?" He inquired whilst scratching his stomach underneath his distressed black and yellow Nirvana shirt that encased his strong torso. 

The sweet smell of omega hit his nose while speaking. 

But this time, unlike most, the smell was extremely sweet, like that of buttercream. 

It was almost motherlike. 

Tom came into the bathroom and slithered his hands around Matt's waist. Matt chuckled softly and put the tube down. 

"O-Oh! I was just finishing brushing my teeth! I'm not the only thing that needs some sparkle!" he blatantly lied.

Tom nodded as he rubbed his waist. "Say...you've been smelling amazing lately. Have you been wearing a new cologne?~" he flirted softly as he laid his jaw on Matt's shoulder, breathing in his scent. 

Matt shook his head. "Nope! Not at all!" he purred.

Meanwhile, Edd sighed as he cooked breakfast for his three house-dwellers downstairs. The bacon sizzled as he sat the pancakes on another plate for their choosing. Ringo sat at his feet, purring and waiting for droppings. Edd smiled at the cat, dropping a cat treat from his pocket. 

Tord sat at the table with a yawn, running a hand through his horned hair. He sat with an empty plate as he watched Matt walk down the stairs.

Matt walked downstairs with his outfit, smiling softly as his purred and sat down prettily, his hair a bit more luscious and prominently red than it normally was. 

Edd looked over, the sweet scent hitting his face. "Wow, Matt! You look like you're doing well!" he smiled, putting the crispy bacon on a plate next to him as he tended to the eggs next. 

Matt purred and smiled as he sat proudly. 

"Yes! I'm feeling more marvelous than usual!" he boasted playfully as he sat with an empty plate. 

Tord chuckled softly and watched Ringo at his side as he sat on the table.

Seeing as he still had an empty plate, he showed her the blank dish and shrugged at Ringo. 

"I have nothing for you, pus. Maybe Witness or Edd," he informed the cat with his Norwegian tongue.

Ringo sniffed the plate and meowed quietly as she went about her business. Edd sat the finished food onto the table as Tom popped his back and sat down in a chair. 

Edd looked at the table and rubbed his neck as he accounted for everything that was there, making sure he wasn't missing anything. 

Matt sniffed the food gently as he smiled and smoothed out his lap and started putting his meal on his plate. 

As everyone got settled in, everyone was soon talking to each other and causing a bit of buzz in the dining room. 

Matt began to eat with a purr, finishing his rather packed plate, still not feeling content.

He gathered seconds and began consuming those as well. 

The smell suddenly became repulsive to him, pushing it away as he resisted gagging and keeping it away from him.

Edd finally sat down and watched Matt push away his seemingly full plate. Tom saw this as well, looking over at his mate. 

"You okay? You seemed insistent on eating that," spoke Tom, eating some of the leftover bacon on his plate.

Matt nodded as he took himself upstairs and to the bathroom. 

He threw up a bit, soon cleaning himself up as he heard Tom coming up the stairs and leaning in the doorframe. 

He watched Matt quietly wash his face, soon looking at him again. "Eat too much?" he wondered as he crossed his arms with a curious and calm demeanor.

Matt shrugged. "M-Most likely." he huffed softly as Tom came behind him and hugged his waist. 

He felt the bottom of his stomach, shrugging it off as bloating or the remaining food he had left in there. He began to think and rubbed it gently as Matt leaned back on him kindly. 

Tom hugged his waist gently as to not disturb his upset stomach too much. 

"...hey Matt? Didn't we...you know...take a romp in the hay a few weeks ago?" he questioned to his mate, looking in the mirror for him to look back.

Matt looked in the mirror and up at Tom and then at his stomach. 

"Oh, we did!" Matt chirped in remembrance. 

Tom continued to rub, soon thinking and exhaling softly. 

"Maybe you're pregnant? I mean...you did have your heat, right?" 

Matt nodded and then remembered what also happened that same night. 

"I-I did..." he spoke, soon processing. 

His heart soon began to flutter at the very thought of a little baby or little babies to take care of. It was something he's always wanted to do ever since he was little. He never said much about it, due to it being a dream he wasn't too open about. He was also concerned about the situation with paternity as well. He did...spend time with two separate men during that window of time. 

Anxiety surged through his veins, a cold chill going down his spine.

Tom's heart too began to beat quickly, but for different reasons. Being a father hadn't really crossed his mind until recently and thinking about how they could find out for sure if his guess was correct made his chest warm. Nevertheless, he found it hard to contain his excitement and not pick up Matt and twirl him around.

"How about I go out and buy you a test so we can know for sure?" he spoke to his other, trying to keep his calm.

Matt nodded and smiled gently as he kissed him kindly. 

"That would be great, Tom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated :) (don't worry, more chapters are on the way!)


	5. The test.

Tom came back and smiled at Matt as he gave him the blue and white box discreetly. 

"Here you are, love." he spoke quietly as he pecked him on the lips. 

Matt took the box and entered the bathroom upstairs as Tom waited patiently outside of the door...

Ten minutes have gone by, Matt sitting on the toilet lid with anxiety. Tom waited patiently and resisted every urge to whip open the door and cradle Matt as he showered him with his attention and affection. 

Matt took a deep breath in and exhaled. 

"...Tom?" 

Tom perked up immediately and turned towards the door. 

"Yes, honey?" he asked of the door. 

Matt sighed and looked down at his thighs. 

"C-Can you come in? I don't wanna look at the results by myself," he mewed, obviously nervous. 

He twiddled his fingers in his lap, looking at the door as it was opened by his mate, closing it again. 

Tom came in and sat down on the edge of the tub, watching Matt and holding his hand assumingly, running his own on it and giving it gentle kisses. 

He looked up at Matt, having a kind look on his face. 

"No matter what the results are, I will still support you and love you. You mean so much to me...I couldn't let any other alpha claim you as his own." he spoke to him, looking Matt directly in the eyes.

Matt smiled softly and flushed gently as his other spoke to him lovingly. "W-Wow...thank you, Tom." he flushed more and smiled.

"No matter what happens, I love you to the moon and back, no matter what the universe may throw at us," Matt stated to him, kissing his lips gently for a few seconds then pulling away.

Tom purred softly with a gentle smile and directed his attention to him and then at the Dixie cup on the bathroom sink. He walked over and picked up the stick, handing it to Matt face down.

Matt's heart began to pound with anxiety and anticipation, practically leaping out of his chest. He looked up at Tom, trying not to look worried, though failing. Tom fiddled with the bottom of his faded Nirvana shirt, looking up at Matt with confidence and anticipation. 

He waited patiently for him to flip the stick over, their futures just a wrist flick away. Matt took a deep breath, exhaling it soon after.

He flipped over the stick, looking at the results. He looked at the little screen, soon shaking softly and taking a gulp of air. Tom rose from his hunched over position on the ceramic tub and looked over at him directly. 

"So...?" he asked curiously. "What does it read?..." he inquired once more, now fiddling with a loose string on his black shorts. 

Matt huffed softly as his hands continued to shake, soon cracking a gentle smile.

"I-It's positive," he spoke to his mate, looking to him. 

Tom perked up, smiling as well. His black pits soon became a nebula, standing up and scooping Matt in a hug, smiling so hard that it started causing his face some pain. 

Matt took this by surprise and began laughing softly and hugged him back. Tom smiled widely and sighed blissfully.

"I-I'm gonna be a dad! Oh my god, I'm gonna be a dad!" he chirped excitedly, his heart thumping happily. 

Matt continued to hug him, his heart soon beating quickly for different reasons.

His mind soon began to race as he thought about Mark and what he would think about this news.

How would he take it? 

Tom pulled away from the hug, smiling widely and kissing Matt deeply. Matt widened his eyes and soon fell into the kiss as well. He kissed back, the kiss soon breaking so they could breathe. Tom smiled kindly, sighing happily and shaking his head.

"We're going to start a family..." Tom spoke as he laid a hand onto his abdomen, tracing his hand about it.

Matt looked downwards, watching this happen. "Indeed we are," he said softly, still filled to the brim with anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated :) (don't worry, more chapters are on the way!)


	6. The Results.

Matt smiled gently as he went about his day, his mind racing with anticipation and anxiety. He thought about names, nursery themes, paternity...

Oh...right.

Paternity.

The one thing that he wasn't completely sure of. Who was the father of his child or children?

He thought about people that he could talk to about this subject, twiddling his fingers where he was sitting. He looked over at Tom's door, his heart dropping to his stomach.

He was the absolute last person he could talk to about this. He couldn't imagine breaking his happiness and pride streak. This is the happiest he had seen him in a really long time, especially  
after their incident that happened a couple years back. He could still feel the aches to this day. 

(A FEW YEARS EARLIER)  
"T-Tom, my stomach hurts," Matt spoke as he rubbed his belly with a bit of a pained expression on his face. He sat up as Tom practically shot out of bed, coming to his side as calmly as possible. 

Matt was about in his second month at this point, the first one going by breezily. 

There weren't very many bumps, or any for that matter. It was easy for him, even easier than he initially thought.

Tom sat next to him, putting his hand on it as he ran it across gently. Matt put a hand on his shoulder, going through with the pain before realizing something was off. He gasped softly as he felt something escape his entrance. The iron-like smell stung the air, leaving Matt shaken up as he took a shaky inhale.  
Tom looked down at the floor, Matt beginning to do the same before Tom stopped him quickly. He cupped his face in his palms, looking him directly in the eyes.

"M-Matt. I know it's really tempting, but don't look down. Can you do that for me?" 

Matt's lip quivered as he closed his eyes and bore his teeth in a pained manner. He had added two and two together. Tears rolled down his cheeks and onto Tom's cinnamon-toned skin. He hung onto his wrists in mourning.

Matt's crying soon made its way to Tom, leading him to do the same.

"M-Matt...baby, I-I'm really sorry..."  
"I-I'm so so terribly sorry..."

(BACK TO PRESENT)  
Tom was torn. He barely left his room, his bass collected dust, and his flask was always in use, no matter the occasion. Luckily, he had gotten much better after detoxing and trying to find happiness once more, but that emotional slash still resided in both of their hearts. 

This newly discovered pregnancy was going to be a big thing for him, and Matt couldn't bear seeing him like that again.

Matt soon thought about Jon, who was usually open for a conversation and quite a nice person to talk to. He thought for a bit if there was anyone else besides Jon, then he thought of Edd.

Matt and Edd had been instrumental in Tom's detox phase, getting rid of all of the alcohol in the house, making sure that he ate regularly, the works. He also trusted him, having known him for  
a long time. 

He trusted both of them, but then soon debated who he should tell first, if both at all.


	7. Confession.

Matt knocked on the door of the neighbor's house, waiting patiently as he heard the door open again. Eduardo had answered, looking at Matt as the sweet smell once again hit his face.   
"Hey Matt, what's going on?" he answered, scruffing up his dusty brown hair with a yawn. He fiddled with the tablet stylus on top of his ear, having gotten up from a graphic design job for a client.  
  
Matt looked at him once he opened the door. He waved softly and smiled gently. "Is Jon in?" he asked politely.  
  
Eduardo thought for a bit, then ducked his head inside. "JON! YOU'VE GOT SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!" he hollered, causing Matt to flinch. 

  
Eduardo went outside once again, taking a sip from his radioactive mug, causing a strip of neon green flare to surge through his mane. "He'll be out soon. The little twerp was playing tea party with Mark and he had to change out of his princess outfit." he commented, secretly thinking that it was the cutest thing on planet Earth. He heard Jon scamper up to the door in his socks, soon moving out of the way.   
  
"Matt!~" chirped Jon happily as he hugged him kindly as Matt hugged him back. "How are you? Come in!"   
  
  
Matt smiled at Eduardo and walked past him as the sugary smell followed. "Oh, I'm doing great!" he chirped as he went up the stairs up to Jon's room, which was clad in baby blue. It practically  
looked like a little boy's nursery based on the way he liked to decorate it. He looked at the stars on his door and his ceiling. Jon led him inside, soon sitting down on the soft carpet.   
  
"So, what brings you here? I haven't seen you since dinner a couple weeks ago," he commented, adjusting his sitting position on his knees so he could be more comfortable. Matt flushed softly and smiled.   
  
"I've been wanting to visit...but I-I've got something that I think I should tell you as well." he spoke, fiddling with one of his hoodie strings.   
  
Jon paid attention to his body language soon straightening his posture to further show that he was listening. "What is it? Did something happen?" he asked, cocking his head in curiosity.  
  
Matt chuckled softly and rubbed his neck. "You could say that," he commented as he flushed and smiled. Jon continued to listen. "What is it?" he mewed to his friend as he scooted closer. 

"I've found out that I'm going to have a baby," spoke Matt, laying a hand on his abdomen gently. He soft grin soon broke, soon thinking about the other news he had yet to tell.

Jon scooted closer to Matt, holding the hands that were on his stomach. "That's a good thing!"

"R-Right?" 

Matt nodded and chuckled softly as he felt Jon's affection against his middle. "Yes, of course! We're thrilled!..." he stated, looking down at his belly, Jon's champagne hands and then at his freckled face.  
"I-I just don't know who the father is..." he admitted, sighing softly as he shrunk in an embarrassed fashion.

Jon shared a solemn look of sympathy, soon beginning to rub his hands on Matt's abdominal region with much concern. "Oh, Matt...I'm so sorry..." he spoke gently as he looked into his eyes.  
"Do you know of anyone who may be?..." he asked, stopping the rubbing and holding his hands in his.

  
Matt nodded softly. "T-Tom o-or...Mark. Yeah, I think so."   
  
Jon's eyes widened gently as he rubbed his hands with his thumbs. "Have you told Tom yet?" he asked, cocking his head with care.   
  
Matt nodded. "I've told him about the pregnancy, but I haven't told him about the paternity." he sighed softly. "I wouldn't be able to do that to him...especially after the miscarriage."   
  
Jon sighed softly. "You know, you're going to have to tell him at some point, Matt."   
  
Matt nodded softly in acknowledgement. He knew that what he had was a growing... _quite literally_...a growing problem.   
  
How long could he keep the secret?   
He couldn't possibly go nine entire months without saying anything. His thoughts were interrupted by Jon putting some of Matt's bright red hair behind his ear.  
  
"W-Well, does Mark know about you?"   
  
Matt shook his head as his heart began to race. "I-I hadn't said anything to him yet. My first thought was to come over here and tell you first," he mewed, looking into Jon's eyes. Jon sighed softly as he helped him off of the ground and held his hands.   
  
"It's not going to make anything better if we're standing here...right?" he spoke, trying his best to lighten the mood and encourage his redheaded friend.  
  
Matt shook his head with a gentle laugh. Jon smiled softly, looking his taller friend in the eyes.   
  
"We'll tell him together, okay?"

Matt nodded as he followed Jon out into the living room downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! More is to come soon! Comments are much appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
